


The Compensation

by ByzantiumWithChampagne



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Choi San, Choi San is Whipped, Come Eating, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Mentioned Nipple Play, Sensuality, Smut, Soft Choi San, Sub Choi San, mentioned masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzantiumWithChampagne/pseuds/ByzantiumWithChampagne
Summary: "Maybe if he wasn’t this distracted he would have knocked before entering but, well, he was, and he didn’t."
Relationships: Choi San/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Compensation

San wasn’t entirely sure who was he trying to fool by saying that he’s not afraid of thunder. Truth to be told he was absolutely terrified and even after it finally ended he still wasn’t having it. It didn’t take long for him to gather his bedding and rush to your bedroom in search of comfort. Maybe if he wasn’t this distracted he would have knocked before entering but, well, he was, and he didn’t.

“Oh,” he breathed out quietly before immediately closing his eyes and turning around.

He could hear you moving frantically behind him for some time before you cleared your throat audibly which he acknowledged as a permission to face you again.

“You shouldn’t barge into my room just like that. Why are you here San?” you asked sounding rather calm in his opinion.

You were already clothed: a simple cotton t-shirt and a pair of panties were covering your intimate parts, as you were sitting comfortably on the bed with your legs crossed. The only sign of your embarrassment was your brightly flushed face, but otherwise you looked perfectly composed – as if he didn’t just walk into you masturbating.

“I’m sorry,” San blurted out hugging his pillow tightly and feeling hot all over.

“I was still scared because of the thunder and I wanted to stay with you. I should have knocked.”

He couldn’t forget the way you massaged your stiffened nipple or the way your free hand moved teasingly between your legs. Your eyes closed tightly, lips slightly ajar – your raw expression full of pleasure was imprinted in his mind. San shifted subtly to cover his crotch better as his cock already started to harden and his shorts were pretty thin. He wouldn’t dare to address that, and he didn’t want you to notice it either.

“May I please sleep here?” he asked tilting his head slightly.

You nodded patting the mattress beside you – your bed was more than enough for you two. You liked to have a lot of space around you, and it showed even in your choice of bedroom furniture. San liked that too, mostly in situations like this one: he felt safe just lying next to you.

“Suit yourself,” you shrugged before lying down and covering yourself with a duvet.

An awkward silence seated in as he approached the bed shyly and put his pillow next to yours before settling under the blanket he brought with himself. The silence was unbelievably heavy, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty of his arousal. He squirmed for a few minutes before finally deciding to lay on his side, facing you.

“Are you mad?” San asked softly poking your shoulder.

When you didn’t answer immediately, he moved closer to rub his face against your upper arm.

“A little,” you admitted finally.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured looking up at you.

Your eyes were open, but your stare was burning a hole in the ceiling as you refused to look at him.

“I didn’t mean to barge in like that.”

After a few moments you sighed before turning to your side to face him properly.

“Look, I don’t want to be mad at you for such a trivial thing, but I am, and I cannot change that. I was close to the orgasm, and then you ruined it. What do you expect me to act like?”

San gaped at your wordlessly taken aback by your bluntness.

“I sure am not happy, sweetheart. I really wanted to come.”

His cock twitched in his shorts, but he ignored that and tried to think of something he could do to compensate it to you. Then it struck him – there was, after all, something he could do. He just needed your permission.

“I–I can fix that,” he said hoarsely looking at you from under his long eyelashes.

“How so?” you asked clearly amused by his flustered expression.

“May I eat you out?” he asked sitting up.

You just stared at him wordlessly for what felt like forever – now you were the flustered one. San started to worry that he crossed the unsaid line with the worst possible outcome, but then you sat up too and touched his face gently.

“Sannie,” you said with a serious expression.

“Are you sure about that? You don’t have to force yourself, I’ll be fine.”

“No, no, I–I want to. I really want to,” he blurted out lowering his eyes as his face warmed up.

You tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear with a soft smile playing on your lips. Before he knew it you were carefully kissing his cheekbone, then his temple only to lightly bite his earlobe mere seconds later – gently, oh so gently, as if you were afraid he’d move away from you.

“Then please do so,” you whispered lowly, your thumb caressing his cheek.

With his heart pounding like crazy in his chest he moved your duvet to the side and seated between your spread legs. Putting another pillow behind your back you slowly leaned against it – no way you were going to miss even a single second from this. San in the meantime leaned down already and took his sweet time with massaging and kissing your thighs, marvelling over the softness of your skin under his fingers. He looked up at you briefly before moving your panties to the side and taking a good look at your glistening pussy.

“You’re so pretty,” he breathed out in awe licking his lips.

“I know,” you chuckled nonchalantly, but his words made your chest feel tight.

With a soft smile he shook his head slightly, his hair tickling your inner thighs in the process. He put your legs carefully on his broad shoulders placing your thighs on sides of his head.

“Did I already tell you that I like how humble you’re,” he snickered good-naturedly rolling his eyes at your remark.

Your own laugh turned into a gasp when he licked a long stripe from your entrance to your clit and repeated the motion a few times not focusing on any particular part of your pussy. You wanted to scold him for teasing you before you realized that he didn’t intend to do so – he was, in fact, tasting you. That goddamn man was savouring your pussy like he wanted to imprint the taste in his memory forever. Finally, he rubbed his face against your lower lips smearing your juices across his cheeks and nose. He looked up, and held your stare as he traced some random patterns on your clit with the tip of his tongue. You were slowly losing it, and you were perfectly aware of that.

“San,” you moaned when his lips closed around your clit, and he sucked hard.

“Fuck, babe,” you breathed out, grabbing a fistful of his locks and pulling him ever closer than he already was.

It felt as if his tongue was everywhere in the same time: toying with your swollen clit, parting your lower lips to lick the sensitive skin between them, sliding through your entrance to taste you literally inside out. With every lick, kiss and suck your delayed orgasm was nearing faster and faster and your thighs already trembled from the effort, slowly closing around his head and trapping him. However, you didn’t want to end it this quickly.

“I’m gonna come any minute so better stop, honey,” you rasped out tugging on his hair playfully.

“Not sure about you, love, but I’m having way too much fun for it to end already.”

You took off your trembling legs from his shoulders letting him move away and catch his breath.

“You wanna sit on my face then?” he asked innocently tilting his head.

He looked like a fucking mess, and it was such a sexy look on him, you really had to forcefully stop yourself from jumping on him. His hair were ruffled because of your fingers, eyes darkened by desire, lower half of his face sticky from your juices, and you were about to turn him into an even bigger mess. You had no idea what you did to deserve such a man in your bed, but you weren’t going to complain about it for sure. In fact, you were about to ravish him.

“Who wouldn’t want to ride that gorgeous face,” you purred in the answer pushing him flat on the bed.

San let out a strangled gasp at your words, his face changing colour to a deeper shade of red. He looked down sheepishly, and you couldn’t help but chuckle at that adorable reaction.

“Oh come on, love, you know you’re hot,” you said caressing his cheek with one of your hands before carefully placing your knees on the sides of his head.

“I mean, yeah, but I didn’t expect you to think so too,” he murmured sounding embarrassed before placing his hands on your thighs to support your weight.

You opened your mouth to ask for the reason behind such thinking, but a throaty moan escaped it instead as San started to vigorously tongue-fuck you. The tip of his nose rubbed against your swollen clit, and you were already feeling the tension building again in your core. You grabbed his hair with one hand to have something to hold onto as he tirelessly worked to bring you to an orgasm.

“You’re so good at it,” you panted out with a chuckle to which he looked up at you and winked in the answer.

You yelped in surprise when he grabbed your hips and brought you down – now his face was pressed flush against your lower lips. When his lips closed around your clit, you knew you were done for. Due to all the edging, both intentional and unintentional, your orgasm came down on you like a tsunami wave crushing everything on its way and leaving you blissfully boneless. You barely managed to untangle yourself from San’s embrace and feel down on the bed trying to calm down your rapidly beating heart. Your thighs trembled in aftershock, pussy throbbing from sudden oversensitivity and the pleasure still echoed within your body while the perpetrator of it all laid next to you grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“If you’re this exemplary in fixing your mistakes, I should let you do them more often,” you said amusedly while combing fingers through your tangled hair.

“I’m a man of many talents,” he answered before propping himself up on the elbow.

“I can show you all of them.”

You turned your head to look at him.

“Then what are you waiting for, love?”


End file.
